Ahriman
Ahriman is a cosmic being of unknown origin who dwells at the 'center' of Oblivion. He is a truly dark entity who is the closest thing there is to total destruction. He has been called the Spirit of Destruction by the ancient Zoroastrians, the Harbinger of Nihilism by Christian monks, and the Dweller of the Abyss by Fallen. Facts: -Ahriman's past is murky at best and his origin story is completely unknown. Certain mystical traditions among the Adepts speak of Ahriman using his powers of destruction to obliterate his own past history, implying that he has the power to retroactively edit and delete events from history itself? -Ahriman is counted among those powerful beings known as the Void Dwellers. Like his brethren, Ahriman exists as a vast being of darkness that consumes and destroys all before it. However, Ahriman is unique in that he decidedly behaves with greater self-awareness and intellect than the other Void Dwellers. Because of his greater level of sentience, Ahriman often directs and even commands the other Void Dwellers. -Ahriman has also been counted as an Infernal, especially by the Ecclesiastical Orders. However, while Ahriman can be detected by supernatural abilities designed to detect the Infernal, he is curiously unaffected by abilities designed to injure or interfere with Infernals? -This has led several Adept groups to speculate that Ahriman has some kind of history with demons, that he either was an Infernal himself at one point or that he has been tainted with Infernalism. If Infernal corruption is the answer, that might help to explain his higher cognitive levels in comparison to the other Void Dwellers. -Ahriman's ultimate purpose is pretty straight-forward: he wants to destroy everything. Every country, every planet, every galaxy, every universe - even the Omniverse itself. Ahriman is believed to desire nothing less than Deicide - the death of God. To this end, Ahriman has usurped much of the Order of Oblivion for himself and uses the damaged, twisted spirits of its members to further his own ends. -It should be noted that Ahriman seeks the destruction of everything, including God's enemies, the Infernals. While Ahriman has been theorized to have ties to Infernalism, he clearly feels nothing for them as he has often moved against them. Ahriman and his Agents of Destruction (all those who serve Ahriman) have inflicted heavy casualties on the Order of Fallen and their own allies at pivotal points in history. Chained In Oblivion: Ahriman cannot realize his dream of Omnicide because he remains locked within the Realm of Oblivion. Some Adepts say that Ahriman cannot leave Oblivion without losing something of his essence, and thus suffering a weakening of his power. Others speculate that he remains in Oblivion because he is locked there, ostensibly by God or by some other power. The Order of Oblivion has developed special Rituals designed to allow an Avatar of Ahriman to manifest in our world. Such events are rare, and are often the secret cause of major disasters in history. Category:Infernal Category:Destroyer